


La noche dice la verdad

by Sustraiak



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Algunas contradicciones con sentido, Book 2: The Dream Thieves, Consumo (destructivo) de drogas, Furia adolescente, Furia sobrenatural, Joseph Kavinsky is His Own Warning, M/M, Sexo y violencia, The Raven King Spoilers
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-08-10 01:10:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16460591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sustraiak/pseuds/Sustraiak
Summary: Kavinsky tiene algo que ofrecer.Ronan tiene algo que aprender.Ambos tienen algo que desaprender.





	La noche dice la verdad

 

 

Aquel día, Ronan fue a la iglesia. No era domingo; solo unas pocas ancianas escuchaban el sermón, repartidas por los bancos con escasa presencia. Ronan caminó hacia al altar y se sentó en primera fila. El cura le miró de reojo, la cara rasgada con una línea ensangrentada, de origen incierto, la sudadera rota por las muñecas. Ronan afiló la mirada un instante, y después cerró los ojos.

 

No le dio miedo dormirse, ni siquiera después de _esa_ noche. No podía hacerlo a los ojos de Dios, juzgándole _culpable_. La lectura, del antiguo testamento, describía una conversación entre Yahveh y Satán (“¿De dónde vienes?” “De recorrer la tierra y pasearme por ella”). Ronan apretó los párpados, se arrodilló. No podía buscar el perdón de Dios. No mientras las venas le latieran de esa manera, ansiando soñar, tocar, acelerar, _recorrer la tierra_. No era una culpa que pesara. Simplemente parecía flotar en el deseo.

 

Llegó a Manufacturas Monmouth a la hora de comer, con unas ojeras como puñetazos, y el corte aún con peor aspecto. Noah le miró con aire preocupado, alargó la mano hacia su mejilla y luego perdió la expresión, desvaneciéndose. Ronan suspiró y se encogió de hombros. Abrió la nevera y cogió una rebanada de pan de molde, fría e insípida. Apenas la masticó, bebió un trago de agua para hacerla pasar, y después abrió el armario sobre el lavabo. Gansey había ordenado las medicinas meticulosamente, con todas las etiquetas mirando hacia dentro. Pero Ronan no tuvo que buscar. Se metió un par de ansiolíticos debajo de la lengua y esperó unos minutos, preparándose para dormir sin sueños.

 

 

*

 

 

Le despertó una vibración de su teléfono, cerca del colchón. La luz agónica de la tarde le rozaba los párpados, casi como una caricia. Sacudió la cabeza, vio el remitente del mensaje en la pantalla iluminada. _J. Kavinsky._

 

 _«_ Gilipollas», rezaba el texto, con sobriedad.

 

Ronan meditó la respuesta un instante, después tecleó:

 

 _«_ Comemierda».

 

Se dio cuenta de que el pulso se le había acelerado, buscó instintivamente, impacientemente, en el bolsillo de su maltrecha sudadera. Las pastillas que Kavinsky le había dado seguían ahí, inmóviles y malditas. Una nueva vibración le distrajo.

 

 _«_ ¿Qué me vas a soñar hoy, cielito?»

 

Ronan miró el móvil un segundo y luego lo lanzó contra el colchón. Dio la vuelta al bolsillo y las pastillas se esparcieron por el suelo. Sierra se sobresaltó y se acercó lentamente hacia el desastre.

 

–Fuera, fuera de aquí –siseó Ronan, frenético, volviendo a recoger las pastillas, y guardándolas en su puño cerrado.

 

 _«_ Un bozal», escribió, con su mano libre.

 

La respuesta llegó al instante: una cara sonriente hecha con dos puntos y un paréntesis. Y unos segundos después:

 

 _«_ Te espero».

 

 

*

 

 

Ronan condujo desbordado, cogió la circunvalación de Henrietta para poder pisar, para poder _respirar._ Su cuerpo latía con anticipación, como si ya estuviera saliendo de sí mismo y soñando la realidad.

 

No llamó al timbre. Se apoyó con descaro en una columna del porche y tecleó:

 _«_ En tu puerta. Gilipollas.»

 

El imbécil de Kavinsky se tomó su tiempo. Cuando abrió la puerta, le lanzó, sin darle tiempo, una cadena de perro contra el pecho. Ronan la agarró torpemente.

 

–¿Qué te van, los rollos raros? –logró decir, tirando de su sonrisa con la ceja.

 

Kavinsky no dijo nada, se limitó a hacer un movimiento enigmático con sus pestañas. El silencio empezaba a pesar, atrapado en los espacios que su cuerpo dejaba en el marco de la puerta; las manos apoyadas a ambos costados, estirando la camiseta rasgada, dejándole más desnudo de lo que se podría considerar decente, si es que ese concepto tenía sentido pensando en él.

 

Ronan alargó la mano para devolverle la cadena, pero Kavinsky no hizo ademán de cogerla. Ronan improvisó un bufido y aprovechó que tenía la mano cerca de su pecho para darle un empujón y apartarle de la puerta.

 

Kavinsky sonrió con complacencia, y levantó las manos en un gesto inocente. Ronan pasó dentro sin más ceremonia, dejando caer la cadena al suelo, la cual emitió un sonido celestial contra la baldosa. Esperó que se hubiera agrietado.

 

La casa había cambiado, o al menos no la recordaba así. Había poca luz, una alfombra oscura cubría gran parte del suelo de la sala, y dos sofás de estampado de cebra se miraban como si hubiera algo que decir. Unas cuantas botellas de bebidas fuertes descansaban desordenadamente en una mesa auxiliar, junto a un espejo pequeño y una cuchilla de afeitar. También había pastillas de varios colores. Ronan volvió a tener esa sensación, acompañada de una ligera taquicardia, como si su cuerpo fuera a empezar a derramarse como una cascada.

 

–Bueno qué –dijo, girándose para buscar a Kavinsky.

 

Tardó unos segundos en darse cuenta de que se había sentado en uno de los sofás, con los brazos extendidos de lado a lado y las gafas sobre la cabeza.

 

–Qué quieres, soñar o flipar –dijo él, con voz monótona.

 

Ronan se puso algo nervioso. Supuso que se refería a la cocaína, o a cualquier mierda que se acabara de meter por la nariz. Reparó en un billete de 50 pavos que había en el suelo. Frunció el ceño. Por supuesto que quería drogarse en aquel antro de oscuridad (por supuesto que quería drogarse con Kavinsky y desdibujar las aristas de la distancia).

 

Dio un paso adelante, pero Kavinsky se levantó sin dejarle responder. Bajó los párpados pesadamente y las pestañas le acariciaron la mejilla con delicadeza. Ronan se percató de que algunas pecas cubrían su nariz. Kavinsky afiló su mirada, acabando abruptamente con el espejismo. Ronan parpadeó.

 

–O un poco de todo –dijo Kavinsky en voz baja, acercándose a Ronan, acercándose demasiado, sacando la lengua y poniéndose una pastilla imposible sobre la punta.

 

Ronan sintió una explosión en la garganta. Se llevó la mano al bolsillo como un acto reflejo, aunque allí no hubiera nada. Kavinsky le seguía ofreciendo su lengua, alargada y venenosa como una serpiente. Ronan se imaginó cogiendo la pastilla, usando sus dientes, conectando con el dolor, conectando con la radicalidad del deseo y buceando lejos, más cerca, tal vez, de donde _estaba._

 

–Qué cojones haces, pringado –dijo, delineando una mueca de asco.

 

Kavinsky entrecerró los ojos y sonrió con desdén. Sin dejar de mirarle, escupió la pastilla con fuerza hacia un lado. Ronan siguió su movimiento, pareció caer lentamente, rebotando contra el rodapié y rodando bajo de uno de los sofás. Se arrepintió tan rápido como no había hecho con ninguno de sus pecados.

 

–Pues vale, perdiste la oportunidad –dijo Kavinsky, agarrándole de la camiseta y empujándole contra la pared.

 

Estaba fría, y Ronan agradeció la violencia contra su espalda. Kavinsky estaba intentando parecer peligroso, pero no le era fácil. El pulso le latía físicamente en la garganta, como el de Ronan, y había algo en sus ojos que le traicionaba. Ronan sonrió. Kavinsky aún no le había pegado y a Ronan le inundaba el deseo. Kavinsky aún no le había besado y Ronan ya estaba muerto de miedo.

 

–Venga –le desafió Ronan, ahogándose en su voz.

 

Kavinsky se mordió el labio y le dio un puñetazo en el pómulo. Ronan se lo devolvió y le agarró de las muñecas. Era más fuerte que él. Era mucho más débil. Kavinsky siempre sabía dónde estaba.

 

Ronan apretó su agarre, Kavinsky extendió los dedos hacia arriba en señal de rendición y sonrió con suficiencia.

 

–Joder, Lynch, tú sí que eres un pringado –dijo, y después le besó.

 

Ronan le devolvió el beso. Qué cojones más podía hacer, su cuerpo vibrando como un puto trueno, y el resto de la tormenta estallando desde su pecho hasta las puntas de sus dedos. Ojalá quemaran las muñecas de Kavinsky. Ojalá hicieran que no parase, sin que nada más tuviera que pasar. Ojalá hubiera restos de la pastilla en su lengua y pudiera soñar con seguir comiéndole la boca a _joder, Dios, puto Kavinsky_ como si no hubiera perdido la cabeza.

 

Ronan soltó las manos de Kavinsky, Kavinsky las puso en su cuello y apretó un poco. Ronan puso, instintivamente, la mano en su pecho y le empujó para alejarle.

 

–No –susurró Kavinsky, como si no supiera lo que había dicho, y volviendo a su boca.

 

Ronan paró de respirar. Lo más extraño de todo era que no era un beso agresivo, a pesar del roce, de las bocas irritadas. En ese beso, en ese beso _de Kavinsky,_ había algo que no era oscuro, sino tierno. Ronan no podía soportarlo fácilmente. Le pareció como una sobrecarga de energía de la línea ley, como tener la piel del alma al rojo vivo. Apartó la cara, Kavinsky volvió a decir _no_ con la voz ausente, con los ojos cerrados. Quién sabe cómo iría de puesto. Volvió a buscarle la boca, Ronan le apartó rápidamente, metiendo la mano en sus pantalones.

 

Kavinsky gimió, sorprendido, no sonrió, solo levantó los párpados un momento, y luego se dejó hacer. Y hacerle no fue difícil. Ronan sabía, _joder santo Dios_ , sabía lo que Kavinsky quería como si estuviera soñándole. Sin embargo, era la primera vez que tocaba a un chico debajo de la ropa interior, y no porque la imagen no le hubiera torturado hasta en los putos silencios de oración. La realidad era diferente: más sucia, más aguda, más absoluta, más _hostia puta me va a dar un ataque al corazón._

 

Kavinsky inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás y Ronan deseó al mismo tiempo que se corriera y que no lo hiciera nunca. El sexo era un cosa extraña. El sexo era una cosa tan intensa como casual, tan casual como concluyente. Y Ronan siempre tenía miedo de llegar a conocerse. Se preguntó si aquello saldría de esa habitación. Conociendo a Kavinsky, lo más sensato habría sido parar y ofrecerle unas cuantas hostias y algunas amenazas. Pero lo que estaba clarísimo es que el sexo no tenía nada que ver con la sensatez.

 

Ronan empujó a Kavinsky hacia uno de los sofás, pero Kavinsky le detuvo y resbaló por su cuerpo hasta quedar de rodillas. Sin decir nada, le desabrochó los pantalones y le agarró de las caderas. Ronan imaginó pequeños moratones bajo sus pulgares. Imaginó dos tatuajes simétricos que decían _placer_ y _dolor._ Luego Kavinsky abrió la boca, y sacó la lengua, y Ronan sintió que se mareaba, que le flaqueaban las rodillas. El momento era demasiado pequeño para contener todo aquello y la magia de su contradicción. Todo iba a volar por los aires. Tal y como les gustaba.

 

Durante un momento se le pasó por la cabeza el significado superficial de la escena: Kavinsky chupándosela de rodillas en su propia casa, la sumisión definitiva en el juego de poder que representaban, comidilla de toda Henrietta. Pero no era eso lo que le estaba desquiciando hasta tal punto que tenía que hacer un esfuerzo sobrehumano para ahogar los gemidos, las palabras, palabras dulces, palabras guarras; no era la postración de Kavinsky lo que le ponía tan caliente que no habría podido ni recitar el abecedario.

 

Era aquel insólito altruismo. La posición era insignificante cuando hasta la gravedad parecía haber desaparecido de la habitación. Kavinsky le estaba ofreciendo algo, (además de sus artes carnales, porque encima lo hacía bien el cabrón), le estaba regalando algo que hasta entonces le había perseguido en forma de pesadilla: la posibilidad de estar consigo mismo.

 

Ronan apretó los párpados y luego le miró. Tenía los ojos cerrados con concentración, joder, sus pestañas eran una puta obra de arte. Alargó la mano y le cogió la cara, sintió el movimiento de su mandíbula y su mirada encontrarle pesadamente. _No pares,_ pensó en decir, como si pudiera aceptar algo así de su enemigo más declarado.

 

–Para –dijo, retirando la mano con suavidad.

 

Kavinsky obedeció. Bajó las manos al suelo, y descansó un momento, jadeando. Luego se puso de pie y miró a Ronan, desafiante. Por un momento, Ronan pensó que iba a volver a partirle la cara, pero luego puso dos dedos sobre su labio inferior. Ronan abrió la boca para decir algo, pero Kavinsky le metió los dedos, y ahogó las palabras en su garganta.

 

–Déjame –susurró, como si, definitivamente, no fuera su enemigo más declarado.

 

Kavinsky empujó los dedos hacia dentro y hacia fuera de su boca, un ritmo que parecía una danza del mismo Satanás. Ronan respondió atrayéndolos con la lengua hasta el inicio de la primera falange, hasta que le tocaron tan por dentro que no hubo lugar donde esconderse. Iba a ir al infierno de todas maneras.

 

Kavinsky se quitó la camiseta y luego se la quitó a Ronan. Le besó mientras se ocupaba de los pantalones, ya desabrochados, el interior todavía húmedo de su saliva. Ronan dejó de pensar en palabras con las que volver a blasfemar y le devolvió el beso. Kavinsky bajó por su cuello mientras terminaba de desnudarse, lo suficientemente dulce, lo suficientemente cruel. Luego le empujó hacia el sofá, cayendo sobre él, las caderas chocando, los vientres encajando. Ronan le agarró la muñeca, fuerte, buscó su boca ciegamente, la mordió, Kavinsky gimió y movió la cadera, una vez, otra vez, otra vez, otra vez. _No pares,_ pensó Ronan, y esta vez, lo dijo.

 

Sintió el esperma de Kavinsky derramarse cálido contra su ombligo, salvaje, y vulnerable, un sueño como el suyo, un sueño común en un mundo inconcebiblemente disociado. Kavinsky se separó con un gesto extraño, como si estuviera sosteniendo el llanto, y luego descendió hacia el pubis de Ronan, apoyando una mano sobre su esternón. Ronan le cogió la mandíbula para hacerle mirar hacia arriba, Kavinsky sacudió la cabeza y dijo, una vez más, como si le fuera la vida en ello:

 

–Déjame.

 

Ronan asintió, conmovido si hubiera podido digerirlo, y se corrió en cuanto le rozó con la boca.

 

Kavinsky descansó un momento sobre su cuerpo, latiendo, encajando. Luego se separó bruscamente, y escupió en un vaso con restos de licor.

 

Ronan se incorporó y buscó las palabras, Kavinsky se dio la vuelta.

 

–Bienvenido al infierno marica, cabronazo –dijo, sin mirarle–. Joder, lo que te ha costado.

 

 

*

 

 

Esa noche se drogaron juntos. Kavinsky le preguntó si quería soñar algo, Ronan contestó que no. Dilataron el tiempo, derritieron sus cuerpos. Kavinsky no había vuelto a ponerse la camiseta, Ronan seguía sus líneas con la mirada, escalando, resbalando. Kavinsky lo sabía. Kavinsky le rozaba mientras sus pupilas se dilataban en el sofá, y luego le escupía algún insulto. Ronan suspiraba y se ponía otra raya.

 

Al alba, se metieron un par de diazepanes cada uno, para dormir sin sueños, para bajar el corazón. Kavinsky se quedó frito sobre la alfombra, en posición fetal. De repente, parecía un niño. Un puto crío. Sin edad para conducir en la mayoría de países. Ronan miró a su alrededor. Vaya maldito desastre. Si Gansey le hubiera visto en ese momento le habría echado a patadas de la misma Henrietta. Si Adam… Dios, si Adam le hubiera visto en ese momento se le habría parado el corazón, y no habrían hecho falta los diazepanes. Blue habría sido la única que, si le hubiera visto en ese momento, le habría echado una cazadora por encima y le habría acompañado a casa.

 

(Ojalá pudiera haberle dicho a Kavinsky _no pares,_ y que nada más tuviera que pasar).

 

 

*

 

 

Ronan aparcó como pudo en Fox Way, y se bajó del coche con el corazón dando tumbos. Antes de cerrar la puerta, dejó el móvil en un hueco del salpicadero. Lo había apagado antes de salir de casa de Kavinsky.

 

La luz de la tarde era aguda como un dolor de cabeza. Ronan se sentó en las escaleras del porche del número 300, sin decidirse a nada en particular. Cala abrió la puerta tras un rato. Sin decir nada, se sentó junto a Ronan y encendió un cigarrillo ceremoniosamente.

 

–Largo de aquí –dijo, tras soltar el humo de la primera calada.

–Tengo algo que… –se defendió Ronan, sin energía.

–Me da igual. Estás colocado en el porche de mi casa, donde reside una menor de edad. Lar-go.

–Yo también soy menor de edad –dijo Ronan de mala gana, levantándose.

–Creía que solo tenía una madre –intervino Blue, desde el umbral de la puerta, con los brazos cruzados–. Agradecería que dejaras de tratar de regular mis relaciones sociales.

 

Cala puso los ojos en blanco y le dio otra calada al cigarrillo.

 

–Lo he intentado –dijo, mirando en dirección opuesta.

–Pasa –dijo Blue a Ronan.

 

Una vez dentro, Blue cerró la puerta rápidamente y miró a Ronan con desconfianza.

 

–Tienes la cara rajada –le informó.

–No preguntes –repuso Ronan.

 

Blue alzó las cejas y esperó otra clase de respuesta. Ronan se planteó si había sido una buena idea. Le caía bien Blue, pero cuando se ponía sermoneadora era peor que Gansey. Las palabras se estaban afilando en su garganta, cuando ella se giró hacia la cocina.

 

–¿Quieres comer algo? –dijo, llanamente.

 

Ronan parpadeó un segundo. Su pulso era tan irregular como el de un ratón.

 

–Pues… vale –respondió, sintiendo su estómago como si estuviera en otro cuerpo.

 

Blue cortó dos pedazos de un bizcocho de chocolate que había sobre la encimera y los puso sobre un único plato. El murmullo de las mujeres de la casa se mezclaba con el tono incesante del teléfono sin contestar y el sonido de un viejo aparato de música reproduciendo lo que parecía un casette de New Age.

 

–Vamos al jardín –propuso Blue, quejándose de alguna manera de la evidente falta de intimidad.

 

Cogió el plato y una botella de agua de la nevera y miró a Ronan, para asegurarse de que la seguía. A la sombra del enorme haya del jardín se notaba algo de fresco, el aire del atardecer levantaba algunas hojas que presagiaban el imposible otoño. A Ronan se le puso la piel de gallina.

 

–Espera un momento –dijo Blue, dejándole el plato y la botella en las manos, y dirigiéndose de nuevo a la puerta trasera.

 

Ronan se sentó en el suelo, doblando las articulaciones como si fueran las de un antiguo juguete sin engrasar. Unos minutos más tarde, Blue volvió a salir de la casa, con una cazadora en la mano.

 

–Toma –dijo, distraídamente.

 

Era una cazadora bonita, una Harrington ajada de color negro y forro escocés, probablemente heredada de un pariente del otro lado del charco, o del desván de un vecino en el mercadillo de primavera. Ronan sonrió brevemente.

 

Se puso la cazadora, le quedaba bien. Blue, por su parte, habría necesitado unas cuatro tallas menos, pero la chapita feminista que colgaba de la solapa le otorgaba su nombre y apellido. Apoyó la espalda contra el tronco del haya y le dio un apretón en el hombro a Blue, a modo de agradecimiento. La frescura y la aspereza de la corteza le hicieron sentir un poco más vivo, un ser hecho de agua y no de alcohol y gasolina. Echó la cabeza hacia atrás y cerro un momento los ojos.

 

Cuando los volvió a abrir encontró los de Blue mirándole, negros y profundos y _eléctricos,_ también felices de verle sonreír y descansar. A veces, el estómago le daba un vuelco al pensar que había gente que se preocupaba por él, sin ni siquiera tener un por qué. _Perdóname_ pensó sin darse cuenta, con la imagen de un Dios de espaldas en la cabeza.

 

Blue le dio un par de bocados al bizcocho y le ofreció el plato a Ronan, que separó un pedazo muy pequeño con los dedos. Blue entrecerró los ojos.

 

–¿De qué vas puesto? –preguntó.

–Cocaína y ansiolíticos –respondió Ronan, metiéndose el bizcocho en la boca–. Y alguna cosa que no sé qué es.

 

Blue se rascó la nariz.

 

–Sabes lo que puede pasar si mezclas cocaína con ansiolíticos ¿no?

 

Ronan bufó.

 

–A ver canija, creo que conozco las drogas mucho mejor que tú.

–Entonces lo que no… –Blue se detuvo.

 

Ronan sabía lo que iba a decir. Suspiró.

 

–Entonces nada –zanjó, sintiendo el bizcocho revolverse en su estómago–. A ver si se me pasa –añadió.

 

Ronan sintió que Blue ahogaba un por qué en el suspiro que se le escapó de la garganta. Decidió acabar pronto con aquello.

 

–Escucha, tengo… tengo que contarte una cosa.

 

Blue abrió los ojos y escuchó como si se tratara del cotilleo del año.

 

–Así no es fácil –se quejó Ronan.

–Venga di, no va a salir de aquí –dijo Blue con impaciencia.

 

Eso Ronan lo dudaba. Estaba acostumbrado a que la gente hablara de él a sus espaldas con preocupación, como si se tratara de un niño problemático. Tal vez no fuera más que eso.

 

–Es Kavinsky quien se está cargando el bosque –dijo–. Es… cómo yo.

–¿Cómo tú? –preguntó Blue, como si acabara de voltear una carta del tarot.

 

 _Como yo,_ pensó Ronan, con una sacudida de anhelo y terror.

 

–Es _…_ puede… también saca cosas de los sueños, y usa la energía de Cabeswater. No creo que vaya a parar.

 

Blue reflexionó un momento, Ronan sintió alivio, se sintió leve, y el murmullo de las hojas del haya le acarició, como si Greywaren significara algo unido al equilibrio y no a la destrucción. El corazón le latía más despacio. Ahora ya no era solo asunto suyo. Blue y Gansey y Adam y Noah estarían con él, estarían ahí, impidiendo que saliera por las noches a acabar potencialmente con su vida y ayudándole a descubrir su papel en todo esto. (El otro secreto dio un empujón en su mente, matizando el sentimiento, pero Ronan se concentró en bloquearlo).

 

–Así que te has estado drogando con Kavinsky –dijo Blue, rompiendo el encanto como quien explota una pompa de jabón.

–Sí, y también me ha comido la polla –respondió Ronan, amargamente.

 

Se arrepintió al instante. En cualquier otro caso, esa frase, entonada de manera tan casual, le habría librado de toda sospecha. Pero no con Blue.

 

Blue soltó una carcajada falsa, dejando claro la poca gracia que le hacía el comentario, y luego se quedó pensativa. Ronan estuvo seguro de que había atado algún cabo, la capulla. Y luego había que aguantarla lloriqueando porque no había heredado ningún don.

 

–¿Quieres contarme algo? –preguntó Blue, con precaución.

–No flipes –respondió Ronan, rápidamente–. ¿Quieres contarme _tú_ algo?

 

Blue puso la cara que se le ponía a todo el mundo cuando pensaba en Adam. _Ahórratelo_ pensó Ronan, con todas sus fuerzas.

 

Estuvieron en silencio durante un rato. Ronan lo agradeció. Las hojas volvían a mecerse sobre sus ojos con una belleza insoportable.

 

–¿Por qué con él? –susurró Blue, finalmente.

–Por qué con él _qué_ –dijo Ronan, bruscamente.

 

Blue no dijo nada más, pero la pregunta ya estaba hecha. Ronan la sintió pasar por su garganta y caer en su estómago. _Porque es el único con quien puedo,_ se escuchó decir, y también _eso no es cierto,_ en algún lugar más lejano de su interior.

 

–¿Te acompaño a casa? –dijo Blue, dándole una patadita con sus botas de colores.

 

Ronan miró una vez más las hojas del haya. _Ya estás en casa,_ susurraron.

 

 

*

 

 

Ronan llevaba horas atrincherado en la ventana de su habitación en Manufacturas Monmouth, observando al Camaro naranja devolver al sol su bello reflejo. Joder, cada vez que recordaba de dónde había salido aquel coche se le aceleraba el corazón. Se sentía como una madre tras un parto. Destrozado y poderoso y desmesuradamente feliz.

 

Cuando la hora de regreso de Gansey y Adam empezaba a acercarse, se puso una camiseta y bajó a dar unas vueltas con el Camaro, esperando poder recibirles. Al buscar las llaves en el bolsillo, sintió el tacto resbaladizo de algunas de las pastillas de Kavinsky. Volvió a entrar en casa y vació el bolsillo en el W.C. Luego hizo un ovillo con los pantalones y los tiró a la basura. No podía llevar aquellas noches pegadas a la piel.

 

No le dio a Gansey ninguna clase de detalle acerca de cómo había descubierto que Kavinsky era _otro_ Greywaren. Gansey no preguntó, Ronan supo que los demás intuían la delicadeza de su bienestar. Pensó en el Camaro original, destrozado contra un poste de teléfono, lleno de garras y pánico y sangre. Debía quemar aquello. Lo haría esa misma noche.

 

No fue difícil, no sentía nada cercano a ganas de dormir. Tumbado boca arriba sobre su colchón, releía con apatía los mensajes que le había mandado Kavinsky durante el par de días que llevaban sin verse. Parecía, al mismo tiempo, que le estaba amenazando por encima de los límites de la legalidad y que le estaba pidiendo una cita. Kavinsky era así de versátil.

 

Ronan no contestó a ninguno de ellos. Sabía que esa historia no podía continuar. Pero también había otra cosa, algo que le hacía desear dejar las cosas tal y como estaban, tal y como estaban aquella noche sobre sus cuerpos. Algo que le hacía desear poder volver a pensar en Kavinsky, antes de dormir, y dejarle en un sueño, porque los sueños no eran solo lugares donde robar, también eran lugares donde _quedarse._

 

Kavinsky nunca entendería aquello, por eso Ronan apagó de nuevo su teléfono y lo lanzó con rabia contra la almohada. Cogió las llaves del BMW y salió sigilosamente de Manufacturas Monmouth con un bidón de gasolina en la mano. Hora de quemar el pasado. Quemar cosas siempre estaba bien.

 

Esperó que el ruido del motor no despertase a Gansey. Al salir del aparcamiento, se giró para mirar si alguna luz se había encendido en el edificio. Todo parecía en orden. Cuando se volvió, vio una persona en el asiento del copiloto. Ronan pegó un frenazo que hizo chillar las ruedas y soltó una palabrota elaborada.

 

–Noah –dijo, sin aliento– voy a vivir menos por tu culpa.

–No por mi culpa –le reprendió Noah.

 

Ronan suspiró. Volvió a acelerar y disfrutó un instante del polvo iluminado por los faros, de su coche tragando, tragando, tragando noche.

 

–No es… lo que tú piensas.

 

Ronan puso las largas y metió cuarta. La carretera serpenteaba por la colina y el BMW bailaba con brusquedad. Noah apreciaba su habilidad para coger curvas, y después de la carrera con Kavinsky tenía que intentar ganárselo.

 

–Tengo que hacer una cosa –dijo–. Te gustará.

–¿Una cosa _con Kavinsky_?

 

Hubo algo en la manera en la que Noah pronunció el nombre de Kavinsky, o tal vez la palabra _con_ , que erizó a Ronan el vello de la nuca. Noah estaba en la cabeza de los vivos de una manera inquietante; nunca se sabía hasta qué punto.

 

–Cierra la boca, Noah –dijo Ronan, tajantemente–. Te he dicho que no es eso.

 

Noah obedeció y se giró hacia la ventanilla. Ronan abrió la suya. Había cogido un atajo para llegar hasta el lugar del accidente, una carretera comarcal que surcaba maizales y pequeños bosques de matorrales. Olía como en un sueño. A antigüedad y a promesa.

 

–¿Miedo o vergüenza? –dijo Noah de repente. Ronan se sobresaltó.

–Miedo o vergüenza qué. Das miedo tío.

 

Noah sonrió.

 

–Tú sí que das miedo –dijo–. Que con cuál te quedas, miedo o vergüenza.

–Pero para qué.

 

Ronan sintió que ya había vivido aquello. Que en algún momento tuvo que escoger, y desde luego, no fue la decisión correcta. Noah se encogió de hombros.

 

–Tú dí.

 

Ronan tuvo ganas de echarle del coche. Como estaba muerto ni siquiera tendría que pararse.

 

–Vergüenza –se escuchó decir, en voz baja.

 

No volvieron a hablar del tema.

 

Llegaron al lugar del accidente cuando la luna abría un claro. Ronan lo agradeció, no tenía nada a mano con función de linterna y el BMW estaba aparcado a una distancia prudente. Se acercaron a los restos del Camaro. Parecía cualquier cosa menos un coche. Habían pasado solo unos días, pero la naturaleza ya lo había recogido y había empezado a devolverlo al lugar de donde había venido. Una fina capa de musgo cubría los pliegues del metal y las arañas habían aprovechado los agujeros. Había tierra y semillas voladoras en los asientos. La sangre, ya marrón, apenas destacaba en el conjunto. Era un alivio verlo de este modo.

 

Noah no dijo nada, probablemente recordando cómo se había cagado de miedo cuando el horror nocturno clavó su garra en el parabrisas. Ronan dejó el bidón de gasolina en sus manos y forcejeó contra la puerta del copiloto. Consiguió abrir una rendija y metió la mano buscando la guantera. Allí Gansey siempre guardaba una caja de cerillas.

 

El olor a gasolina impregnó el aire, y a Ronan le pareció un poco sacrílego. El viejo Camaro parecía reclamar otro destino, como hogar de criaturas desplazadas por la civilización y como símbolo de redención. Ronan pensó en cómo había sentido que lanzaba su corazón al fuego la noche que fue a buscar a Kavinsky a la feria del condado. Luego encendió una cerilla, y la arrojó con cuidado por la ventanilla.

 

Por alguna razón, le vino a la mente el recuerdo de una película en la que quemaban un coche que era la prueba de un crimen. Un poco después, unos críos de la calle se ponían a jugar alrededor de esa hoguera con inocencia. Era una película de historias entrelazadas. Ronan dio una patada a una piedra, haciéndose daño. Recordó que le pareció triste, le pareció doloroso, que los críos tuvieran que jugar junto a esa hoguera maldita, sonriendo pequeñas tragedias.

 

Vio la película de pequeño, junto a su padre. Era una noche de viernes, y la película era para mayores de dieciocho, pero su padre le hizo un hueco bajo su brazo. El único lugar del mundo en el que no existía el miedo, en el que no tenía que preguntar por nada de lo que no entendía.

 

Noah miraba la hoguera en silencio, las llamas rojas apenas reflejándose en su rostro pálido. Ronan buscó un trozo de madera entre los restos del poste de teléfono y con rabia, y con ganas, lo lanzó al fuego. Luego miró a Noah con complicidad. Saltaron y gritaron alrededor de la hoguera como niños, hasta que la noche volvió a ser oscura y a decir la verdad.

 

 

*

 

 

Gansey le despertó como si no hubiera estado despierto toda la noche. Ronan se dio la vuelta hacia la pared, con el sueño en el filo de la conciencia, y con la _vergüenza_. Por lo visto, el tatuaje parecía obedecer más al propósito de ser tocado que al de irritar a Declan.

 

–Ronan –insistió Gansey.

–Vete a la mierda, Gansey –zanjó Ronan.

 

Oyó sus pasos acercarse hasta el colchón, las rodillas crujiendo al doblarse.

 

–Kavinsky está en el aparcamiento –dijo, con tono melodramático.

 

Ronan abrió los ojos de golpe.

 

–No me jodas.

 

Sintió un martilleo familiar en su garganta, mientras se incorporaba y luchaba contra el exceso de luz. Su garganta iba a ir al infierno antes que su alma.

 

Se acercó a la ventana junto a Gansey, y allí vio el Mitsubishi blanco, atractivo y peligroso, aparcado de tal manera que impedía mover los demás coches.

 

–¿Qué quiere? –preguntó Gansey, contrariado y paternal.

 

Ronan se encogió de hombros y apartó la mirada. Su corazón retumbaba como si su cuerpo estuviera hueco. Se puso una camiseta y bajó las escaleras. Gansey le siguió. Cuando estaba con Gansey, su vínculo con Kavinsky se transformaba por completo. La lealtad a Gansey era un instinto de Ronan, algo que parecía heredado de sus ancestros, sutil e inamovible. No había sido casual que se hubiera acercado a Kavinsky cuando Gansey estaba fuera, ni siquiera había sido casual que la excusa hubiera sido el Camaro _de Gansey._ No dudaría ni un pelo en partirle la boca si era lo que requería la situación. Lo único que esta vez, joder. Esta vez le dolería.

 

Se acercaron al Mitsubishi con cautela, los cristales tintados impedían ver el interior. Kavinsky no parecía dispuesto a salir. Ronan miró a Gansey, que levantó las cejas, y luego dio una patada a la puerta del conductor.

 

Kavinsky no se inmutó y Ronan perdió la paciencia. Abrió la puerta, con los puños preparados para dar, y el pecho preparado para recibir.

 

–Qué. Hostias.

 

El coche estaba vacío y las llaves en el contacto. Gansey soltó una carcajada, Ronan soltó el alivio y la rabia en el mismo bufido.

 

Gansey examinó el vehículo, y reparó en la nota, prendida del volante con un post-it. Ronan ya la había visto, nada más asomarse al interior y sentir su corazón derrapar bruscamente. No había querido leerla. Pero Gansey lo hizo en alto, con una sonrisa burlona:

 

 _«_ Para ti. Tal y como te gusta: rápido y anónimo».

 

Ronan encajó el golpe, lo sostuvo, como una carga pesada, y miró para otro lado, tratando de dibujar el desdén.

 

–Creo que tiene que aclararse respecto a su sexualidad –dijo Gansey, frunciendo el ceño y observando aún la nota.

 

Había algo peor que haber cogido el Camaro sin permiso y haberlo estrellado contra un poste de teléfono en una carrera ilegal. Algo incluso peor que haberse aliado puntualmente con Kavinsky para aprender a robar uno nuevo de un sueño, con todas las sustancias implicadas en el proceso. Incluso peor que haberse _enrollado con_ _Kavinsky_ _,_ algo que aún no se atrevía ni a pensar cuando Gansey estaba a cierto radio de distancia.

 

–No hay manera de aclararse con tres testículos –dijo, mordiendo sus pulseras. Supuso que la evasiva funcionaría mejor que con Blue.

 

Había algo peor en el mundo que haber traicionado a Gansey, lo que en principio iba contra la naturaleza de Ronan. Y era que Ronan había necesitado hacerlo. Había necesitado recorrer ese camino; no por herirle, ni de coña por herirle porque eso era lo último que Ronan haría a propósito, sino porque necesitaba alejarse para ver, para poder verse por dentro. Y lo que realmente, lo realmente más espeluznante de todo ello, era que si tuviera oportunidad de volver atrás, sabía que volvería a hacerlo.

 

Unas horas después, cuando no había nadie en casa y el calor impedía la vida humana, Ronan volvió al Mitsubishi. Abrió la puerta del conductor y se sentó. Encendió el motor y dio unos acelerones en punto muerto para activar el aire acondicionado. Observó los detalles del salpicadero y el cuadro de mandos. La precisión de Kavinsky era impecable. Cada uno era bueno en lo que era, estaba claro, ya que conducía como un suicida torpe. Quién iba a decir que al tío más chungo de Henrietta lo que mejor se le daba era soñar. Parecía el protagonista de una distopía.

 

Ronan abrió la guantera y un par de cajas de cartón cayeron en el asiento. Una era de diazepan y la otra de condones. Ronan suspiró. Todo aquello se apartaba bastante de su dinámica amenaza-cita. Aquello se parecía más a una especie de promesa de felicidad precaria. Cogió la caja de diazepan y la examinó entre sus dedos. Suponía que no era el único al que le atormentaban los sueños. La fantasía era un territorio más peligroso que inocente. Ronan echó el asiento para atrás y vio la nota que había dejado Kavinsky, arrugada en el suelo. La cogió y la volvió a pegar en el volante. _«_ Tal y como te gusta: rápido y anónimo».

 

Entendió que Kavinsky se sintiera utilizado. Era la lectura más fácil. Ronan quitó las llaves del contacto y cerró el coche.

 

De nuevo en casa, cogió su teléfono y escribió: _«_ Nada de esto es anónimo». Kavinsky nunca contestó.

 

 

*

 

 

Unos días después, Ronan tuvo una pesadilla. Cuando despertó, no recordaba demasiado, solo el miedo, solo la sensación de ser una bomba a punto de explotar. Tuvo un mal presentimiento cuando comprobó que aún no podía mover el cuerpo, como cuando traía algo de un sueño.

 

Sierra picoteó su oreja con afecto, Ronan dejó caer los ojos de la grieta del techo y la vio ahí, colocada con delicadeza a los pies de su colchón, contando 23 horas, 54 minutos y 18, 17, 16, 15 segundos. _Me cago en mi puta vida,_ murmuró Ronan. Las palabras de Kavinsky resonaron en su cabeza, dilatadas por el recuerdo: _Una bomba. Igual que tú._

 

El artefacto parecía delicado, o tal vez eso había aprendido de las películas de acción que llevaba años sin ver, desde que ya no había noches en las que prepararse para dormir. Lo envolvió con cuidado en una sudadera. La cuenta atrás seguía avanzando, amenazando, como si la vida recordara a dónde lleva, cada segundo un poco más cerca. Pensó que era absurdo pensar que el tiempo avanzaba hacia delante.

 

Salió de su habitación y comprobó que nadie más estuviera despierto. Envolvió la bomba en una sudadera más, por si acaso, y la sacó de la casa. Buscó en el bolsillo las llaves del BMW, y primero encontró las del Mitsubishi de Kavinsky, que seguía, impecable, en el aparcamiento. Lo valoró durante un momento, pero decidió que no. Pasara lo que tuviera que pasar, hubiera que hacer lo que hubiera que hacer, el BMW era _su_ coche, casi una extensión de su cuerpo, casi una extensión de su instinto. Abrió el maletero y dejó ahí la bomba soñada. _Me cago en mi puta vida_ , murmuró de nuevo.

 

Metió la llave en la cerradura para no tener que golpear la puerta, y al girarla, algo le tocó el hombro. Ronan dio un respingo, y el susto le hormigueó por las manos.

 

–Hostia puta, Parrish, me vas a matar.

 

Adam sonrió como un jodido amanecer. Tenía heridas en los brazos, olía a grasa de taller y a turno de noche. A veces, mirar a Adam era como asomarse a un abismo. Algo te advertía en el estómago, pero había una cosa que daba más miedo que la caída.

 

–¿Te vas? –dijo Adam, señalando el coche de Ronan con la cabeza.

 

 _Me quedo_ , pensó Ronan.

 

 

*

 

 

Adam se quitó los zapatos y se sirvió un vaso de agua. Sus movimientos, lentos y ausentes, desnudaban su naturaleza escindida, su presencia cada vez menos humana, cada vez más mitológica. ¿Donde estaba ahora si la mitad de su alma pertenecía a un sueño?

 

No era extraño que Cabeswater fuera un sueño suyo, bello y destructivo, poderoso y frágil. El sacrificio de Adam, no obstante, había hecho que el bosque respondiera a más de una voluntad, y al mismo tiempo a ninguna de las suyas.

 

Ronan odiaba a Adam por aquello, por su estúpida incapacidad de hacer algo con ayuda, por su estúpida incapacidad de dudar de cualquier cosa que le asaltara el deseo. Ahora, en el salón de Manufacturas Monmouth parecía más una criatura milenaria que un chico de diecisiete años peleando con las hormonas y un pasado difícil.

 

–Adam –dijo Ronan, con cuidado.

 

Adam tenía los ojos entrecerrados y parecía estar quedándose dormido. Por alguna razón, Ronan tuvo miedo de que lo consiguiera y el sueño lo llevase a otra parte. _No la muerte, sino su hermano el sueño._

 

–Tienes que hacer que pare –dijo Adam, sin subir la voz, sin abrir los ojos.

 

El pulso de Ronan se detuvo un momento, y luego empezó a galopar. Tuvo la impresión de que Adam estaba dentro de su mente. De que sabía lo que había tejido con Kavinsky y de que sabía que _podía_ detenerlo. No mediante la violencia, que habría sido la opción más factible, no mediante la astucia colectiva, que habría sido la opción más razonable, sino mediante su influencia sobre las emociones de Kavinsky, que era la opción más secreta e imprudente.

 

Adam le miró. La vergüenza le subió por le cuello y tuvo ganas de marcharse. Habría sido lo más sensato, teniendo en cuenta que había una bomba con una cuenta atrás en el maletero de su coche, pero estaba muy lejos de dejar una conversación a medias con Adam.

 

–Nunca he estado de su parte –se defendió Ronan, con ganas de abrirse el corazón y dejarle mirar dentro.

 –Tú no estás de parte de nadie –dijo Adam, como si el universo dictara sentencia.

 

Ronan se acercó a Adam y le agarró de los hombros, los pulgares sobre las clavículas. Sintió que sus dedos se hundían en la tierra, que sus muñecas se cubrían de agua.

 

–Eso no es verdad –dijo, buscando sus ojos. Adam los apartó y Ronan bajó la cabeza–. Mierda, Adam. No digas gilipolleces.

 –No soy yo quien está hablando –dijo Adam, angustiado, e inesperadamente, se lanzó a sus brazos como un crío en busca de consuelo.

 

Ronan le recibió como si fuera golpeado por el viento, cerró los ojos y hundió de nuevo los dedos en su piel, sintiendo el pulso lento de la línea ley latir en su cuerpo.

 

–Tienes que hacer que pare –repitió Adam, como si estuviera un poco mas lejos, y Ronan se dio cuenta de que, por una vez, le estaba pidiendo ayuda.

 –Siempre estoy de tu parte, Parrish –dijo Ronan, y se marchó, esperando que sus palabras quedaran prendidas en el aire, esperando que Adam las respirara.

 

 

*

 

 

En el aparcamiento, buscó el teléfono en su bolsillo y marcó el número de Fox Way. Después de unas palabras descorteses con Orla, Blue se puso al teléfono.

 

–¿Adam? –dijo, con cautela.

–Soy Ronan –respondió Ronan, extrañado.

–Orla ha dicho que… da igual. –Ronan comprendió. Sabía que Blue y Adam no estaban bien–. Qué raro que me llames –continuó Blue– ¿Pasa algo?

–Sí. –Ronan pudo sentir cómo Blue alzaba la ceja al otro lado de la línea–. ¿Puedes quedar?

–Ahora me voy a trabajar –dijo Blue–. A las cinco y media tengo un descanso de veinte minutos. ¿Te veo en la parte de atrás del Nino’s?

–Hecho –dijo Ronan, mirando el reloj del móvil. Faltaba un buen rato, pero tendría que apañarse.

–No hagas nada estúpido mientras esperas –dijo Blue, y colgó el teléfono.

 

Ronan se metió en el coche y enterró la cabeza entre las manos. No se atrevía a mirar de nuevo el maletero. Repasó los mensajes antiguos en su teléfono ( _«_ ¿Dejarías de hacerlo si supieses que está destruyendo el mundo?» _«_ Eso sí que sería la leche»). Pensó en Adam abrazándole, desdibujándose. No sabía cómo hostias lo iba a hacer con Kavinsky sin partirle la cara y sin mentirle. La ansiedad se arremolinó en sus costillas, en sus nudillos apretando sus ojos. Tenía que ir por partes. Para empezar, tenía que sacar el BMW de allí. Metió las llaves en el contacto y arrancó con cuidado.

 

Condujo hacia el centro de Henrietta, sin forzar las marchas y frenando en todos los badenes. Se detuvo en el semáforo por el que solía merodear buscando carreras nocturnas. A la luz del día, parecía otro escenario. De repente, cambió de opinión. No tenía sentido andar moviendo el BMW por la ciudad, vulnerable a cualquier incidente. Cambió de sentido y salió de Henrietta. Buscó un descampado lo suficientemente alejado, lo suficientemente discreto. El reciento de la feria del condado.

 

Bajó del coche y echó a andar por el arcén. Llegó a Manufacturas Monmouth con las sienes chorreando, la nuca abrasada por el sol de la tarde. Eran las 5 y 25. Cualquiera habría pensado que llegaría tarde, pero ahora Ronan iba a _pisar._

 

Conducir el Mitsubishi era extraño, demasiado suave, demasiado brusco, demasiado nuevo, demasiado atractivo. Buscó en la guantera algo de música, sin apartar la vista de la carretera. Kavinsky no había dejado nada. Solo las pastillas y los condones. No había pensado demasiado en ello. Se imaginó a Kavinsky comprándolos en una gasolinera, pensando en _él,_ pensando en follar con él en asientos traseros, protegidos por la noche.

 

Ronan quería hacerlo. Lo sintió en su pulso, en su sexo, en su pie derecho al acelerar de nuevo. Pensó en la conversación con Adam. _«_ Nunca he estado de su parte». No había dicho una mentira. Esto no era exactamente estar de su parte. Era algo distinto. Aunque tal vez fuera estar más _con él_ que habiendo estado de su parte.

 

Cuando Blue vio acercarse al Mitsubishi, exageró un gesto de disgusto, echándose un trapo de cocina al hombro, y volvió a entrar a la trastienda del Nino’s. Ronan bajó la ventanilla y asomó la cabeza.

 

–Soy yo –gritó.

 

Aparcó allí mismo, y se bajó del coche, sintiendo la urgencia golpearle más fuerte que el calor.

 

–No jodas –dijo Blue, mirando el coche blanco.

–No tía –aclaró Ronan– no es el suyo.

 

Blue puso una mueca de extrañeza.

 

–Escucha –apremió Ronan, mirando a ambos lados antes de continuar– tengo una bomba en el maletero de mi coche.

–¡¿QUÉ?! –chilló Blue

–Venga, grita un poco más –dijo Ronan, señalando al cielo con una mano.

 

Blue se pasó la mano por la frente.

 

–Ronan, no vengas a verme al curro con una _bomba_ en el puto coche –dijo, mirando el Mitsubishi con recelo–. E insisto, ¿QUÉ?

–Está en el BMW, lista. No soy tan estúpido.

–Espero que esté lejos de…

–No soy tan estúpido.

–Si no fueras tan estúpido no tendrías nada que pudiera volar un edificio o en su defecto llevarte a la puta cárcel por delitos de terrorismo en el maletero de tu puto coche, Lynch.

 

Blue apoyó la mano en la pared, y se asomó al interior del Nino’s, para asegurarse de que aún gozaban de intimidad.

 

–Vete a la mierda, Sargent –dijo Ronan–. Creía que contigo no tendría que empezar por el principio.

 

Claramente, a Blue no le sentó bien aquello. Miró a Ronan con ojos afilados y luego suspiró.

 

–A ver, cuál es el principio –accedió.

–Pues que soñé con la puta bomba, Sherlock. Y entonces no estaba en el maletero de mi _putocoche,_ sino a los pies de mi _putacama,_ con una cuenta atrás de 24 horas que me hizo replantearme el sentido de la vida y del continuo espacio-tiempo.

–Dios, Ronan –dijo Blue, cerrándose los párpados con los dedos. Parecía un gesto de Gansey.

 

Blue se calló durante unos segundos. Se volvió a echar el trapo de cocina sobre el hombro y miró a ambos lados.

 

–¿Qué vas a hacer? –dijo finalmente.

 

Ronan cerró los ojos, imaginando posibles desenlaces catastróficos.

 

–No lo sé, tía –dijo Ronan, abordando por fin la cuestión–. ¿Qué hago?

 

Blue se mordió una uña.

 

–Pues supongo que todo se reduce a: a) desactivas la bomba, b) haces que explote en un lugar seguro y lejano.

–C) sueño una solución, d) confío en vaya a salir confetti cuando explote, e) la meto en ese Mitsubishi de mierda y aparco en la comisaría, f)…

–Centrate en la a) y la b) –le interrumpió Blue, dudando un instante– o eventualmente en la c). ¿Cuánto tiempo queda?

–Hasta mañana al amanecer, supongo.

 

Blue se quedó pensativa durante otro minuto interminable.

 

–Habla con Kavinsky –dijo, finalmente. Ronan parpadeó–. Quiero decir, el tío sabe de explosivos.

 

Ronan lo sopesó.

 

–No sé. Me da miedo poner una puta bomba en manos de Kavinsky.

–Pues no lo hagas –dijo Blue, mirando el reloj–. Limítate a obtener información.

 

Blue esperó pacientemente la respuesta de Ronan.

 

–Tienes que irte ya, ¿verdad? –dijo él.

 

Blue asintió.

 

–Arréglatelas para que él te ayude –dijo–. O si no, que sea él quien vaya a la cárcel. Así mataríamos dos… problemas de un tiro.

 

Ronan puso los ojos en blanco. La enana era demasiado flower-power para decir “pájaros”, aunque pensó en Sierra y estuvo de acuerdo. Luego pensó en Kavinsky y no lo estuvo.

 

–Vale, medio-metro –dijo, dándole un puñetazo suave en el hombro–. Mañana te cuento. O si no, mira las noticias.

 

Aunque Blue puso una sonrisa sarcástica, la inquietud consiguió traspasarla. Ronan sintió un escalofrío.

 

–Estaré bien –concedió.

–¿Quieres que te llame cuando acabe?

–Quiero que te asegures de que los demás no vienen a buscarme.

 

Blue asintió de nuevo y le devolvió el puñetazo en el hombro, con un poco más de fuerza. Cuando Ronan estaba abriendo la puerta del coche, escuchó su voz:

 

–Lynch –dijo.

 

Ronan se giró para mirarla.

 

–No hagas nada estúpido por Kavinsky.

 

La cabrona lo sabía. Joder.

 

–Tú tampoco por Dick Gansey –respondió.

 

En tal caso, que todas las cartas estuvieran sobre la mesa.

 

 

*

 

 

Esperó a que cayera la noche para escribir a Kavinsky. Antes, se había acercado a la iglesia, pero algo le había retenido en la puerta. Fue consciente de una emoción golpeando sus sienes, intensa y cruda. No era culpa. Era _miedo._

 

 _«_ Tenemos que hablar», tecleó, pulsando el botón de enviar sin mirar atrás. Sierra estaba destrozando una revista y acumulando los pedazos en su jaula. La respuesta llegó unos segundos más tarde. _«_ Hora y lugar», decía, escuetamente. La ausencia del término “señorita” alertó a Ronan.

 

 _«_ En el semáforo», escribió Ronan. Había solo un semáforo al que pudiera referirse. _«_ En una hora. Llevo tu _Mierdabishi_ ». Ronan miró el reloj. No quería llevar directamente a Kavinsky al recinto de la feria. Primero tenía que tantearle.

 

La respuesta tardó en llegar. Ronan observó a Sierra amueblar su hogar con pedazos de coches de carreras. Era una revista estúpida, de todas maneras. La vibración del móvil sobresaltó al pájaro.

 

–Perdona –murmuró Ronan.

 

 _«_ Dile a Dick que puedes venir solito», decía el mensaje.

 

Ronan no pudo evitar que le cabreara el comentario. Por supuesto, no le afectaba ninguna de las insinuaciones que oscilaban entre perro faldero y amante furioso de Richard Gansey. Lo que le molestó es que Kavinsky pensase que nada había cambiado desde aquella noche en la que fueron juntos a buscarle a la feria del condado.

 

No es que hubieran cesado las hostilidades entre ellos, para ser honestos, pero tampoco podía ignorar nada lo sucedido. Ni sus sueños, ni sus cuerpos; no podía ignorar que Kavinsky era otro Greywaren y que ahora _lo sabía,_ que habían mezclado la toxicidad de sus alientos y la pureza de su deseo. Le molestó que Kavinsky pensara que no era, de alguna manera, leal a todo aquello, que lo escondería bajo la alfombra de la hostilidad estudiada.

 

 _«_ Dile lo mismo a tu rebaño», contestó. Se contuvo para no añadir “gilipollas”.

 

Llegó antes de tiempo a esa esquina maldita. Las luces del semáforo, reflejadas en el asfalto, alimentaban su adrenalina. No iba a correr esa noche, pero su instinto aún no lo sabía. Paró en doble fila con el motor apagado. Sierra estaba destrozando la tapicería del asiento del copiloto. A Ronan le pareció bien.

 

Kavinsky detuvo su coche a un palmo de su gemelo. Bajó la ventanilla. Llevaba las gafas de sol puestas y masticaba un chicle. Ronan bajó la ventanilla del copiloto y agarró a Sierra.

 

–Cuanto tiempo, Lynch –dijo Kavinsky, dando un acelerón en punto muerto–. Bonito coche. Ahora la cosa empieza a tener algo de sentido.

–No he venido a eso –dijo Ronan, manteniendo la compostura–. Te lo he dicho, tenemos que hablar.

–Qué aburrido, tío –dijo Kavinsky, subiéndose las gafas. Tenía un ojo morado y parte de la nariz–. Deja a las niñas que hablen.

 

Ronan puso los ojos en blanco. Kavinsky soltó una carcajada falsa y encendió un cigarrillo.

 

–A ver, qué –dijo, cerrando los ojos mientras soltaba el humo. Sus pestañas acariciaron el moratón.

–No puede ser aquí –dijo Ronan, impasible.

–No puede ser aquí –repitió Kavinsky, con falsa incredulidad–. Vaya, Lynch, no sé cómo tomármelo.

 

Ronan arrancó el coche. Kavinsky sonrió con malicia. Estaba realmente guapo con la cara machacada. El semáforo se puso verde y Kavinsky aceleró.

 

–Hostia puta, Kavinsky –murmuró Ronan, sintiendo la adrenalina golpearle como una droga directa al cerebro.

 

No tardó en alcanzarle. La irregularidad del asfalto vibraba dentro de su cuerpo. Ronan se sentía eufórico, y no tenía tiempo para eso.

 

Kavinsky salió de Henrietta y cogió una carretera comarcal. Allí no era posible adelantarle. Ronan le dio las largas. Kavinsky sacó el dedo corazón por la ventanilla. Unas curvas más tarde, Kavinsky salió de la carretera para entrar en un camino de tierra. Poco después, se detuvo y se bajó del coche.

 

Ronan fue a su encuentro. Kavinsky llevaba una camiseta con una hoja de marihuana y se había vuelto a poner las gafas de sol.

 

–Vaya pintas de colgado –comentó Ronan.

 

Kavinsky soltó una risotada cruel y encantadora.

 

–Lo dice el señor pajarraco en el hombro.

 

Ronan miró a Sierra de reojo y se permitió una sonrisa. Kavinsky sacó otro cigarrillo y lo encendió protegiéndose de la brisa nocturna. Luego se sentó sobre el capó de su coche y dio unos golpecitos a su lado, invitando a Ronan. Ronan ladeó la cabeza.

 

–Venga, dime, cariño –dijo Kavinsky–. No estarás embarazada.

–Joder, qué asco das –respondió Ronan, alejándose un poco.

 

Unos pasos más allá, caía un precipicio, y al fondo, a lo lejos, las luces de Henrietta titilaban como estrellas. No era menos bello por ser un cliché adolescente. Se volvió hacia Kavinsky.

 

–¿Qué hacemos aquí? –dijo– ¿Es donde traes a tus novias?

 

Kavinsky no respondió inmediatamente. Se quitó las gafas, se cerró los ojos con los dedos.

 

–Hay buenas vistas. Yo no tengo novias, Lynch. Parece que no lo pillas.

 

Ronan suspiró. Lo pillaba demasiado bien.

 

–¿Tú sabrías desactivar una bomba? –dijo.

 

La expresión de Kavinsky se encendió como una cerilla.

 

–Joder, Lynch, ¿una bomba? –celebró–. Mira por dónde, _hablar_ de ese tema sí que me gusta.

 

Ronan le explicó. Kavinsky parecía encantado. Ronan le explicó que no quería ser detenido. Kavinsky puso los ojos en blanco.

 

–Efectos secundarios aburridos –dijo–. No sé por qué te preocupa, si siempre vamos a poder _soñar._

 

Ronan suspiró. Había llegado el momento de intentarlo.

 

–Sobre eso –dijo.

 

Kavinsky alzó las cejas con impaciencia.

 

–Tienes que parar de soñar.

 

La frase sonó dura como una sentencia y frágil como un deseo imposible.

 

Kavinsky soltó una de sus llamativas carcajadas.

 

–Por fin dices algo que tiene gracia –dijo, subiéndose de nuevo al capó y apoyando la espalda sobre el parabrisas.

 

Esta vez, Ronan se subió a su lado. Observó las estrellas. Bajo ese cielo, no parecía tan difícil. Ronan era más bien de los que pagaban el precio de salir herido, y no de los que abandonaban el barco de las causas perdidas. Pero esta vez, esta vez sí que tenía que hacer lo correcto, y sabía que eso le separaría de Kavinsky inevitablemente. Iba a pagar el precio de salir herido de todas maneras.

 

–Los sueños usan la energía de la línea ley –explicó Ronan–. La energía del bosque. Se está agotando y no habrá vuelta atrás. Tenemos que parar. –Bajó la vista de las estrellas y le miró–. Tú y yo.

–Tú y yo… –murmuró Kavinsky, saboreando las palabras–. Son curiosas las cosas que nos unen. Pero nos separa algo fundamental, Lynch: yo no intento ser _buena persona._

 

Ronan bajó la cabeza. Pensó en Adam, en su voz abandonándole. No se atrevió a mirar a Kavinsky. Aquello dolía como atravesarse la piel.

 

–Ronan –dijo Kavinsky. Era la primera vez que le llamaba por su nombre–. ¿Qué soñaste cuando te trajiste la bomba?

 

Ronan suspiró. Lo había ido recordando a lo largo del día.

 

–Soñé que volaba todos tus coches –dijo–. Y que por alguna razón eso hacía que parases.

 

Kavinsky sonrió y le puso una mano en el hombro.

 

–Tienes suerte de que me encante volar cosas –dijo.

 

 

*

 

 

Fue Kavinsky quien manipuló la bomba. Examinó los cables y el temporizador sin que le temblara el pulso. Ronan, por su parte, tenía que mantener las manos en los bolsillos para ocultar su tiritera. Quedaban 14 minutos.

 

–¿De cuánto es la carga? ¿Cuánto crees que deberíamos alejarnos? –apremió Ronan.

 

Kavinsky no respondió, se limitó a agarrar a Ronan de la muñeca mientras acercaba el oído a la bomba. Luego la cogió con cuidado y la metió dentro del Mitsubishi de un solo eje. Ronan puso el temporizador de su móvil, Kavinsky respiró profundamente y luego dijo:

 

–Corre.

 

Ronan se dio cuenta de que Kavinsky no se daba tanta prisa como hubiera podido. Le estaba cogiendo distancia.

 

–¿Qué cojones te pasa, tío? –dijo, retrocediendo para agarrarle del brazo.

 

Kavinsky se rió.

 

–Deberías venir al Cuatro de Julio –fue su única explicación.

 

Llegaron al bosque de matorrales tras el que habían aparcado. El temporizador marcaba diez segundos. Ronan cerró los ojos, no se atrevió a pedirle nada a Dios. Kavinsky le pasó el brazo por los hombros, Ronan se refugió en su clavícula. Dos… uno… La alarma del móvil empezó a sonar. Ronan apretó los párpados y luego, abrió los ojos. No sucedió nada.

 

–¿Qué hostias, tío? –dijo Kavinsky, quitándole el teléfono de las manos.

 

Lo miró un segundo y se lo devolvió con desgana.

 

–No lo sé –dijo Ronan, pasándose las manos por la cara– es un puto objeto soñado. Qué hostias puedo saber.

–Vamos a ver –propuso Kavinsky, echando a andar hacia el arsenal de Mitsubishis.

–No –dijo Ronan, agarrándole del brazo.

 

Kavinsky suspiró con exasperación.

 

–¿No? –dijo–. No me he pasado toda la noche _hablando_ para dejar esto a medias.

 

Kavinsky se soltó y echó a andar a paso rápido.

 

–¡Espera! –gritó Ronan–. ¡Kavinsky! –Ronan echó a correr tras él–. K –dijo. Kavinsky no se volvió–. ¡K! ¿Qué es lo que te importa de todo esto?

 

Kavinsky se detuvo. Su expresión era amarga.

 

–No terminas de pillarlo, Lynch –dijo–. Nada me importa una mierda.

 

 

*

 

 

Ronan siguió a Kavinsky hasta los Mitsubishis. Aún tenía que tener las manos en los bolsillos. Kavinsky fue derecho al coche en el que habían dejado la bomba. Abrió la puerta y observó el interior con expresión sarcástica. Que en su caso podía significar que iban a volar por los aires al segundo siguiente.

 

Kavinsky se volvió hacia Ronan.

 

–Vaya sueño de princesa Disney, tronco –dijo.

 

Ronan vaciló un instante, y luego se asomó al interior del Mitsubishi defectuoso. La bomba se había partido en dos como un cascarón, y entre los pedazos, una cría de cuervo daba tumbos ciegamente.

 

–Dios –dijo Ronan, y se apresuró a apretarla contra su pecho.

 

No había rastro de pólvora ni de ningún otro explosivo. La cría temblaba contra sus manos frías. Ronan buscó a Sierra con la mirada.

 

–¡Haz algo! –le gritó.

 

Sierra echó a volar hacia los árboles, con aire ofendido.

 

–Joder qué melodrama –dijo Kavinsky, apoyándose con desgana contra otro coche.

–Cállate –advirtió Ronan.

 

En ese momento percibió cómo la vida se escapaba del cuerpecillo del animal. Ronan cerró los ojos. No sabía cuál era el peor de todos sus pecados.

 

Sin decir nada, se alejó en busca de un lugar apartado. Kavinsky no intervino. Hizo un pequeño agujero con las manos, al pie de un roble, y depositó allí a la criatura. Sabía que estaba enterrando una parte de sí mismo. Ya notaba su vacío, justo encima del estómago.

 

Cuando volvía, Sierra apareció con unos gusanos en el pico.

 

–Puedes comértelos –le dijo Ronan. Ella se posó en su hombro.

 

Kavinsky seguía en el mismo sitio, con expresión de aburrimiento. Ronan no le miró a los ojos.

 

–Me voy –dijo.

 

Sintió que Kavinsky se levantaba, a sus espaldas.

 

–Siempre me haces lo mismo –protestó.

 

Ronan se giró bruscamente.

 

–No sé por qué te preocupa, si nada te importa una mierda.

 

Kavinsky cerró los ojos pesadamente.

 

–¿Y qué te importa a ti?

 

Ronan no respondió. Se había cansado de los constantes juegos retóricos de Kavinsky, de su incapacidad para nombrar lo que realmente estaba pasando.

 

–Adios, K –dijo, y se fue hacia el coche.

 –¡Oye! –gritó Kavinsky–. No me tomes el pelo, tío. ¡Me has tenido toda la puta noche bailándote el agua!

 

Ronan siguió andando. De alguna manera, ya estaba hecho. Solo quedaba ese dolor sobrio y tangible, como un manto de lluvia sobre los hombros.

 

–¡Lynch! –insistió Kavinsky–. Como te pires de verdad eres hombre muerto.

 

Ronan no tenía claro que no lo fuera.

 

–¡BUENO! –gritó Kavinsky, alzando al máximo la voz–. TÚ MISMO. TENDRÉ QUE SOÑARME ALGO PARA ENTRETENERME.

 

Ronan se detuvo. El golpe le dolió en la columna, y este era un dolor diferente. Este _quemaba._ Se dio la vuelta y volvió hacia Kavinsky.

 

–Creía que habías dicho que ibas a parar.

 

Kavinsky sonrió, satisfecho.

 

–Si parase –argumentó– me convertiría en un miembro de tu estúpido club del rey Arturo; y pasan dos cosas, Lynch, la primera es que yo no agacho la cabeza ante nadie, la segunda es que paso de vivir a la sombra de la panda de maricones que tienes por colegas.

 

Ronan agarró a Kavinsky de la camiseta y le empotró contra un coche. Kavinsky sonrió cuando el retrovisor se le clavó en la espalda.

 

–¿Qué vas, a besarme? –dijo.

 

Ronan no respondió. Simplemente le dio un puñetazo, y otro, y otro, hasta que los nudillos se la mancharon de sangre y dos lágrimas le asomaron por el extremo de los ojos. Sabía que Kavinsky lo buscaba, pero eso no lo hizo menos inevitable. “O conmigo, o contra mí” le había dicho, la noche que soñó con el Camaro. Ahora entendía que a Kavinsky le daba lo mismo siempre que no fuera “sin mí”.

 

Ronan no se secó la lágrimas, que resbalaron por el borde de sus mejillas. Kavinsky se dejó caer al suelo. No se secó la sangre, que resbaló por su nariz.

 

Ronan se giró, dio una patada a una piedra y se sacudió los nudillos. Kavinsky soltó una carcajada maltrecha.

 

–Por lo menos no pegas como una nenaza –dijo, agarrándose una costilla–. Entrar, salir. ¿Te acuerdas?

 

Ronan se dio la vuelta. Kavinsky había abierto la palma de la mano, ofreciendo dos pastillas verdes.

 

–Ni de coña, tío –dijo Ronan, abalanzándose sobre él.

 

Pero no llegó a tiempo. Kavinsky se tragó la pastilla y se desplomó. Ronan buscó la otra bajo su cuerpo. Temió que Kavinsky fuera a ir a por lo más grande, que la línea ley no lo soportase. Mandó a Sierra volver al coche y se metió la pastilla en la boca.

 

El sueño suavizó los contornos de su furia. Cabeswater estaba allí, a lo lejos, vivo como la vida que no se detiene, pasando de unas criaturas a otras, vivo como el alma del mundo. No había ni rastro de Kavinsky. Se encaminó hacia el bosque, despacio, preguntando. Kavinsky también le había enseñado a ser un mejor Greywaren.

 

Caminó por la sombra de la ribera, tocó el agua cristalina y helada, se tumbó en el lecho de hojarasca. Siguió un sendero invisible, y en un claro, apenas rozado por la luz de un sol de invierno, le vio.

 

Las ramas de un enorme rosal le rodeaban el cuerpo, clavándose en sus brazos, en su cuello, en sus muñecas. De su nariz, aún brotaba un hilo de sangre. A Ronan le recordó a una imagen de Jesucristo con la corona de espinas. Salvando las distancias.

 

–Creía que habías venido a robar –dijo Ronan.

 

Kavinsky negó con la cabeza.

 

–Soy una pesadilla, Ronan –murmuró– y tú eres un jodido milagro.

 

Ronan se arrodilló junto a él y, con cuidado, empezó a quitar las espinas de su cuerpo.

 

–Por qué dices eso –preguntó.

 

Kavinsky bajó las pestañas.

 

–Porque normalmente me da igual estar vivo que muerto y desde que has aparecido vuelvo a hacerme la pregunta –respondió.

 

Ronan suspiró. Quitó una espina de su cuello, sus dedos se detuvieron un momento sobre su piel.

 

–Yo no puedo cargar con ese peso, K –dijo–. Cada uno llevamos el nuestro.

 

Kavinsky hizo un movimiento brusco. Las espinas arañaron su cuerpo.

 

–Entonces qué cojones estas haciendo aquí.

 

Ronan sonrió.

 

–Es una pregunta interesante teniendo en cuenta el grandísimo hijodeputa que eres.

 

Retiró las ramas que cubrían su rostro y le besó. Kavinsky le devolvió el beso, frágil y honesto.

 

–Tú eres igual que yo –murmuró.

–Una parte de mí es así –admitió Ronan– pero intento ser más partidario de la otra. Ya sabes, un lado te hará crecer, y el otro te hará más...

 –Lógicamente, te encantan los cuentos de hadas.

 

Ronan alzó las cejas.

 

–Eres la hostia de sexista, pavo –dijo.

 –Joder, Sargent, ya me callo –repuso Kavinsky, contrariado.

 

Ronan terminó de liberar su cuerpo del rosal. Se sintió como una eternidad, los dedos rozando los trozos libres de piel, el silencio, el ruido retrocediendo, dejando paso a lo evidente.

 

Kavinsky se levantó. Los árboles se estremecieron. Ronan pudo ver la indefensión en sus ojos.

 

–Ahora me voy a despertar, K –dijo–. Te veo al otro lado.

 

Ronan abrió los ojos y encontró su cuerpo tendido sobre la hierba seca del recinto ferial. El olor del amanecer le invadió los pulmones. Kavinsky aún dormía. Ronan se preguntó si realmente habrían compartido ese sueño.

 

Unos minutos más tarde, Kavinsky despertó. Sus pestañas estaban mojadas, su cara aún cubierta de sangre seca sobre los moratones. Puso cara de dolor al incorporarse, y sin decir nada, encendió un cigarrillo.

 

–¿Qué has soñado? –preguntó Ronan.

 

Recordó el momento en que su padre le había contado la leyenda de la caja de Pandora. Tendría unos diez años, era una noche de luciérnagas en los Graneros. Recordó cuánto le impactó saber que el mal que no escapó de la caja era _la esperanza._

 

Los ojos de Kavinsky se crisparon un momento, como si los sacudiera un terremoto en miniatura. En realidad, había sido un gesto apenas perceptible. Ronan ya supo la respuesta.

 

–Con el Cuatro de Julio, tío –dijo Kavinsky, dibujando una explosión con las manos– va a ser la hostia.

 

Ronan se levantó. Sin pensar, se desenredó una pulsera de cuero y se la lanzó a Kavinsky.

 

-¿Qué quieres que haga con esto? -preguntó.

 

-Yo qué coño sé. Lo vi y pensé en ti.

 

Kavinsky alzó las cejas. La sonrisa rompió sus ojos en mil pedazos.

 

–No voy a ir al Cuatro de Julio, K –decidió Ronan.

 

Kavinsky no dijo nada. Ronan le miró con los ojos afilados y desnudos. Kavinsky cerró los suyos.

 

Ronan se dio la vuelta, sintió el mundo girarse a su alrededor. Caminó hasta su coche, cogió aire, y aceleró.

 

 

 


End file.
